Ran's Christmas Wish
by MagicConan14
Summary: Ran wished that she had Shinichi for Christmas...what's going to happen? Yuko, Maru, Moro and Mokona from Xxxholic are part of the story. Also has a one shot heist at the start! Note that this is for Christmas 2011.
1. Underneath the Mistletoe

Ran's Christmas Wish

Hi! MagicConan14 here for the third time! I was inspired by Jingle Bells Cahill Style to write my own version, so I have a one-shot heist planned out as part 1 of this story! Yuko,Maru,Moro and Mokona of Xxxholic appear in part 2, the actual story.

Disclaimer: If I could have DC/Case Closed/Xxxholic/Tsubasa (or any other best selling anime/manga) for Christmas that would be the best present ever!

* * *

><p>Part 1: Mistletoe and Melody-A 2 Chapter Heist<p>

Chapter 1: A Christmas Note

It was snowing outside and a new heist note was in! It read:

It's Christmas time

And couples gather under the mistletoe.

Santa comes out, gives presents

And goes, "Ho, ho, ho!"

*KID Doodle*

What Nakamori-keibu and his group didn't know was that Kid had a present for a certain shrunk detective…

The news was plastered, once again, with Kid notes. Conan easily figured it out, knowing what the customs were in America, England and Australia. The date and time, as the note predetermined, was December 24, midnight, the time and day Santa was meant to leave his North Pole workplace and send his presents to children around the world. The place was the Tohto Tower, coated in snow from last night's snowstorm. The gem was being shown there on Christmas Day. The gem was the Mistletoe, an emerald with three inset rubies, mentioned in a news article that had appeared just before the Kid heist one. He found his mobile in his pocket and started to ring the police.

Later that day, there was a huge crowd around the Tower. Conan, Ran and Kogoro weaved their way through the crowd and searched for the Mistletoe on the third floor, where it was kept. It wasn't there. A window was open. Kid had escaped with it already!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kid's Escape<p>

Kid was standing on a rooftop near the Tohto Tower when Conan found him. He gave a quick glance at the chibi tantei and showed him the gem, which glistened red in the light of the Tower, then strangely, Kid burst out into song:

Running through the snow,

Chasing me around,

Solving mysteries,

That's what you-u do.

Unfortunately,

You're also my critic.

But I enjoy my time with you

So let me sing this song.

Oh, Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun,

Meitantei Conan-kun.

Oh, I enjoy escaping you,

So won't you sing along?

Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun,

Meitantei Conan-kun,

I enjoy escaping you.

Let's do it one more time!

That blonde detective,

he doesn't know a thing,

he hunts me more,

but can't catch me a bit.

Because you are able,

Tantei-kun, you see,

I enjoy escaping you,

and not him-im-im!

Oh, tantei-kun, tantei-kun,

Meitantei Conan-kun,

I enjoy escaping you,

I'll gladly do again!

[A.N. You have to stretch some of the syllables to get the rhythm right.]

At the last syllable, he waved his hand and a bolt of lightning started zooming towards the aforementioned tantei-kun. Kid jumped off the rooftop, activated his hang glider and flew away. Conan magicked up a shield, but the lightning bolt wasn't actually made to harm him. It exploded into a shower of confetti when it hit the shield. Conan shook his head to get rid of the confetti, then muttered, "I'll have to get him back for that someday…"

* * *

><p>How do you like the song? It's my early Christmas present for all the MK fans out there.<p>

Read and review, like always! =P


	2. Ran's Wish Asked

Part 2-Ran's Wish

Chapter 1-A Visitor!

Ran was walking home from school on December 20th, snow packing under her feet, when she saw the house. She had never seen it before, yet she wanted to go in. There was a weathervane in the shape of the moon on the highest roof of the house and it seemed to be about two stories. _This house is kind of old_; she noted when she knocked on the door. Two small girls, one with pigtails, one with a bob, opened the door. "Mistress, someone's here!" A lady with long black hair, a flowing kimono and a black, sleeping, blob-like creature on her shoulder was at the door.

The mistress of the house introduced herself as Yuko, and then said there was a wish Ran needed granted.

"H-How did you know?" Ran gasped.

"There is nothing but hitsuzen. Everything is done for a reason."

"Well, Shinichi, my friend…"

"I already know you think he's more than a friend."

"Shinichi, my boyfriend," she said the last word with emphasis, "has been missing for about two years now. Just once I'd like him back for Christmas."

"He's closer than you know, Ran-san."

"Yes, but I want to see him this Christmas!" This was said with a rising tone. "He should know personally from me that I miss him terribly…" Tears trickled down her face and landed on her lap.

Yuko decided she would grant Ran's wish. "You will see him on Christmas Day. One of your closest confidantes will be missing, though, as I will have him in my house for payment. Drop your little friend Conan-kun off in front of the house on Christmas morning."

"WHAT?! You already have that guy." She pointed to Watanuki, who was making obento for their lunch.

Yuko paused, then remarked, "I'll give him a day off."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Christmas<p>

The days before Christmas flew past in a blur of late Christmas shopping and wrapping presents. There was even a Kid heist! [A/N: See Part 1.] When Christmas came, she complied with what Yuko said and told him she was going to bring him to a friend's place. Conan seemed to know about the trip to Yuko's, and struggled as hard as he could, but eventually she thought of seeing Shinichi and knocked him out using karate.

Conan woke up with a large lump on his head and a small sign of a nosebleed. Why did Ran, of all people, take him to this person's place? Hattori/Gloria [depends which story you read before this one] had said that he would get captured by someone and be forced back into his old form. The woman in front of him declared that she was called Yuko and she knew about him wanting to get back into his true form, and then started to chant something he couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>I chose Yuko from Xxxholic because of her quote, "There is nothing but hitsuzen,"and I put that in Ran's conversation with her. The black creature was Mokona, and I made him sleep because I didn't want Ran to be scared by him. This fanfic would be kind of different if Mokona had started to talk in the middle of their conversation.<p>

Read and review please!


	3. Ran's Carol

SPOILER: The song in this section, _What Makes You Beautiful_, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to One Direction and has been stuck in my head ever since my classmates played it for the class party. It's very catchy if you know the rhythm.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Back Again<p>

Shinichi slowly woke to find a guy dressed in a maid outfit gaping at him. He clearly either wasn't enjoying the outfit or…him. He was back in his old form! Something had strangely made his Conan clothes larger, but his glasses were askew on his face. He yanked them off and shoved them into his pocket. "Time to pay Ran a visit!"

Ran was overjoyed that Yuko had been true to her word. Shinichi was standing outside her house at exactly 6 o'clock, she noticed. After getting out of her apartment, she wondered aloud what Shinichi had been doing while he was gone.

He explained, "I had my case, remember?" But the clothes he wore were rather familiar.

Suddenly, Sonoko yelling for her broke her musing. "Oh no! I forgot I promised Sonoko I'd go carolling with her! Hey Shinichi, do you want to come?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Songs<p>

The carolling group was performing in Beika Square, so the three of them rushed there. Actually, it was Sonoko pulling Ran and Ran pulling Shinichi. The carolling had already started! In hope of not sounding bad, Shinichi lightly brushed the base of his neck with his fingers, changing his perfect pitch to relative pitch. _Soon, there's going to be a surprise performance!_ he thought.

After the carols had finished, Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko stayed back to clean up. While Sonoko was piling music stands on to a ute, Shinichi started to sing.

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful.

Ran stood there, unable to speak. How could Shinichi be able to sing so well, or even sing in the first place? Sonoko was squealing on and on about how romantic it was for him to be singing to her in this situation. Typical Sonoko…

* * *

><p>After I heard the song at my class party, I decided to find the lyrics on the Internet. It turned out that the song was perfect for this scene of the fanfic. I had planned the carolling part, but this thought took over and I thought, <em>Why not put it in?<em>

Read and review please! (Maybe find the song on YouTube or ITunes…You'll get hooked to the song too! =P)


	4. Christmas Party!

Of course, where would Christmas be without celebrating with family and friends? Presents are being passed around too!

Before I commence this part of the story, you have an invitation! You're invited to see the Detective Conan/Case Closed/Magic Kaito crew!

*fan girls scream* So hyped for this! =P

*gets stormed over by fan girls* Great...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Celebrate<p>

They hurried over to the Kudo mansion, which, with the permission of Subaru and Shinichi's parents, had been decked out for the occasion: a Christmas party! Everyone they knew was there (except the Black Organisation of course! Why would the Black Organisation appear at a Christmas party?). Heiji was the first to greet Shinichi with a, "Hey, Kudo! What's up?" and then people started to bombard him with questions regarding where he had been for the past year or so.

Agasa had put a karaoke machine feature into the Kudos' TV and they started it up, hoping to humiliate Shinichi. Thankfully, Shinichi's spell was still working, so he used it to put everyone into shock (again in the case of Ran). _I see you, I hear you, every second of my day…_

At nine, he, Ran, Heiji, Ai, Kazuha, Kaito and Aoko all decided to go for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Presents<p>

Shinichi fiddled with the box behind his back. What if the girl of his dreams didn't like what he had gotten for her?

"Shinichi? It's not like you to be nervous. What's going on?" the aforementioned girl of his dreams asked.

"I-I…"It wasn't like him to be stammering. Stammering was for people with a speech problem, or people who were madly in love. Then again, he was the latter. "…I have a Christmas present for you!" he finally finished, shoving the box into her hands.

She opened it and gave a squeal that only Sonoko could imitate. Yep, he knew that Ran loved the bracelet he had picked out especially for her.

Kid jumped off the gate (where he had been poised for the last five minutes witnessing the exchange of the present) with the Mistletoe in hand. "Here. I thought you might want this back for Christmas, tantei-kun."

He dropped the emerald into said tantei-kun's hands. A smoke bomb later, everything was back to normal.

Meanwhile, Heiji and Kazuha had started another 'ahou' argument. "…Ahou, don't just go, "What's up?" at the guests that arrive the latest! Have some manners!"

"Kazuha…"

"Yes, ahou?"

"Could ya stop calling me ahou fer one thing? Secondly, I bought you a gift, seein' as it's Christmas an' all."

"I'll open it tomorrow, okay, ahou?"

"All right then…ahou." Heiji couldn't forget the expression on Kazuha's face when he had said he had bought a Christmas present for her.

Aoko was having a peaceful moment of staring at the snow when Kaito came running up to her. "Sorry, just had to go the bathroom."

"Snow's beautiful, isn't it, Kaito? Even though we get to see it every year…"

"I know it is, and so's this!" He flipped her skirt up using a stick he had been hiding behind his back. Aoko grabbed another stick and started to chase him. Ai was sweatdropping in the background; she was the only one who actually came out for fresh air. After that, Kaito and Aoko stopped just in front of the high metal gate, panting. Kaito pulled a box out of his pocket and flicked his wrist. It landed right in front of Aoko. "I just wanted to give you this, you know."

"I'll open it at my house, Kaito." She sauntered towards the house. Kaito then took the opportunity to stir things up and zapped her, not with his fingers, but with his power. That led to more chasing, more sweatdropping and a sigh from Ai.

* * *

><p>The lyrics I put were my own creation. It's from a song I created called <em>Our Secret Song<em>, which has never been published anywhere, so you won't find out what the rest of the lyrics are. _Our Secret Song_ is meant to be a duet.

The "Hey Kudo, what's up?" line was originally from Anita (my friend) saying, "Hey Charlene, what's up?" She had said it with a short gap between the first two words.

Read and review!


	5. Wrapping Up

Last instalment of Ran's Christmas Wish is here! There's a part where it splits into two parts and you'll have to go with whichever story you read first to get to the ending.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Merry Christmas!<p>

Shinichi had done what he had wanted to do, so after saying goodbye and merry Christmas to Ran again, he set off for Yuko's house, his heart heavy knowing he was going back to a life he didn't want. There were no bursts of pain, so he thought he was not going to change back for now. Inside the house, Yuko had a red baseball bat in hand, and she didn't hesitate to use it…

Conan was groggily regaining consciousness when he saw a black blob staring at him.

"Is he alright, Mokona?" Yuko called over her shoulder. "I forgotten I'd given Watanuki a holiday. Someone needs to make dinner for me, though…" Her stomach grumbled. "That just proved it."

Conan didn't even notice their conversation. He'd fallen back into unconsciousness.

When he had recovered for the second time, he finally registered his throbbing head and Yuko staring at him. She had decided to be true to what she told Ran and ended the day bossing him around and getting drunk on sake, like always.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Wrapping Up [AN: That's a good pun, isn't it?]

Ran came for him the next day. _Conan's in a happy mood_, she noticed, but she passed it off as just the spirit of Christmas. Heiji and Kazuha joined them in walking home and:

If you read The Magic League first: Heiji told Conan using his power, "Hey Kudo, next year I'll be treatin' ya like a little kid again! I can't 'elp it anyway, ya look like one!"

"Oi, oi," Conan complained. Meanwhile, Kazuha was fiddling with an object hanging from her neck. It was another omamori, from Heiji himself.

If you read The Mysterious School first: Heiji produced a present to Conan. The tag read, "Next year's coming fast, Kudo, better make use of now! Hattori Heiji."

"What do you mean, make use of now? I already am," Conan pointed out. Kazuha was opening the box Heiji had given her yesterday. She opened the lid to reveal…another omamori. Conan had opened his box and found a magnifying glass. "Baka, Hattori! I've already got one of these!"

Aoko had opened her box yesterday and discovered that Kaito hadn't exactly given her the best of presents. But, she had to accept it. The gift in question was one of Kaito's specialties - surprise boxes. (The box with confetti and possibly a boxing glove inside…) Back to chasing Kaito again!

* * *

><p>It's sort of sad to know this story is over… it's my first completed fanfic, after all. Thanks to all the people who read it from start to end! No one actually reviewed during the process so I don't know who's read it.<p>

For the last time on this fanfic, read and review! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year too!


End file.
